Ull
__TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to attack and weapon damage rolls against creatures with the Fire subtype, and against creatures you have witnessed deal fire damage within 24 hours. While this blessing is active, you have cold resistance equal to your piety. This resistance stacks with other cold resistance you might have. In addition, your body does not give off heat while this blessing is active, rendering you invisible to heat detection methods, and allowing you to pass through cold areas without violating Ull's taboos. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to Intimidate and Survival skill checks. Description Dogma Holy Texts Rituals and Holidays Realm Heralds and Vassals Nephilim Worshipers Antipaladins of Ull Antipaladins of Ull are unlike most others in that they take on a more protective, cause-driven role. They pursue to bring all things to the entropy of frost, beginning with those who wield fire and heat. Their creed includes the following adages. *I am a protector of cold places. Those who bring warmth to such places must suffer at my hand. *I will oppose and eventually destroy all who devote themselves to the powers of fire or heat. *Even life that lives in harmony with winter must eventually be snuffed out, but such creatures are acceptable as temporary allies. Options for Followers of Ull Obedience and Boons Once per week, you must slit the throat of a living creature, then cover it in snow as it bleeds out, uttering incantations and prayers to Ull over the body for one hour as it dies of bleeding or hypothermia. All other days of the week, you must spend an hour in meditation and prayer in the coldest place you can find. Gain a piety bonus to saves vs fire effects for 24 hours. Once per day, you may use chill touch 3/day; or winter's grasp 2/day; or animate dead 1/day as spell like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. You gain the ability to deliver a bonechill touch, as a rimewalker, three times per day. If you already possess the bonechill touch ability, its DC is increased by 2. Once per day, you may use freezing sphere heightened to 9th level as a spell-like ability. If a living creature is slain by this damage, there is 30% chance it will rise as a frostfallen under your command 3 rounds later. If this would put you over the normal limit for HD of Undead controlled, it remains under your control for 24 hours, after which time you must decide whether to abandon control over the new frostfallen, or Undead which you have previously animated. Spellcasting *A worshiper of Ull can animate frostfallen using lesser animate dead. HD limits and additional components still apply. Other Options *'Frostfallen Companion' A character who worships Ull as their patron, has an animal companion, and possesses the Monstrous Companion feat may apply the frostfallen creature template to any standard animal companion option rather than selecting a monstrous companion. *'Wintry Familiar' A character who receives domains from Ull, or a character who worships Ull as their patron and has an animal companion or familiar may give up one of those domains or their animal companion/familiar to receive a familiar of any standard option, using their level in the class of the surrendered feature as their effective Wizard level. This familiar gains the frostfallen creature template, except its Cold attack only deals 1d4 damage, and it does not gain the Lifesense ability. If the character later gains the Improved Familiar feat, they may select a small ice elemental, any undead familiar option, or give their familiar the frostfallen creature template without the listed restrictions. This familiar is gained by performing the standard ritual to acquire a familiar, except it requires the corpse of an Animal of the desired type as an additional component. Category:Deities Category:Independent Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Deities Category:Minor Deities Category:Spirit Deities Category:Deities of Destruction Category:Deities of Death Category:Deities of Water